


Congratulations

by downhill1108



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Painter Kim Wooseok, unbetaed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108
Summary: Wooseok akhirnya kembali ke dunia seni lukis setelah sekian lama. Jinhyuk, dengan gugup turut hadir dalam acara tersebut untuk memberi selamat pada Wooseok.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short fic to celebrate Wooseok Solo Debut.  
> Congratulation for Kim Wooseok Solo Debut!!!!  
> Go watch and stream his songs!
> 
> Love,  
> Clouds

Jantung Jinhyuk seperti berdebar tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak jika sosok bintang utama yang ada di dalam gedung megah itu adalah sosok yang lama ia rindukan. Rasanya dadanya penuh dengan ribuan kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang menggebu. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena kupu-kupu itu, tapi dalam artian yang baik. Jinhyuk gugup. Itu saja. Setelah hembusan nafas yang diatur kesekian kalinya Jinhyuk mampu melangkah ke dalam gedung megah itu. Memegang erat secarik kertas yang tidak lain adalah undangan dari si bintang utama.

Hari itu adalah hari perdana pameran lukisan dari seorang pelukis yang, tidak bisa dibilang baru, tapi ini adalah pameran pertamanya setelah sempat vakum selama 2 tahun karena suatu alasan pribadi. Kim Wooseok, hari itu akhirnya dapat kembali menggapai auranya sebagai bintang di dunia seni rupa. Dengan dukungan dari teman-temannya dan juga kolektor-kolektor yang familiar dengan paduan warna dan sketsa milik Wooseok, ia mampu kembali bersinar. Hari besar itu, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Wooseok, dan juga, Jinhyuk.

Layaknya gedung pameran yang megah, pintu akses utama itu memiliki tinggi lebih dari 2 meter dengan warna putih elegan dan kusen berukir klasik. Dua penyambut tamu menyapa Jinhyuk pada langkah pertamanya menginjak kaki ke dalam. 

“Lee Jinhyuk”, ucapnya sambil menyodorkan undangan VIP yang patut ia banggakan.

“Silahkan, tuan Lee Jinhyuk”, sang penerima tamu dengan manis mengarahkan Jinhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam.

“Terimakasih”

Jinhyuk lalu melangkah untuk masuk lebih dalam ke area pameran. Sekian banyak kolektor dan penikmat seni milik Wooseok sudah memenuhi ruangan di dalam sana. Jinhyuk terkesan, dan juga lega, ini tentu pertanda baik untuk kembalinya Wooseok, bukan? 

Terus terang, Jinhyuk kurang paham dengan seni lukis. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang yang lebih banyak duduk di area berpendingin ruangan menghadapi ribuan data dalam file excel? Tapi Jinhyuk selalu berusaha mengapresiasi apa yang dibuat oleh Wooseok. Berhasil atau tidaknya, urusan belakangan. Yang jelas, Jinhyuk selalu menyukai paduan warna yang dibuat Wooseok. 

Lukisan pertama yang Jinhyuk lihat adalah gambaran sebuah danau luas dari sudut pandang seseorang yang berdiri di ujung dermaga dengan perahu kecil di sampingnya. Jinhyuk tersenyum melihat lukisan itu. Sekali lagi, bukan karena Jinhyuk dapat memahami bagaimana berharganya sebuah lukisan dari kacamata penikmat seni atau kolektor. Hanya saja, lukisan itu membuat Jinhyuk teringat akan satu memori yang dibaginya bersama Wooseok. 

Waktu itu musim yang tadinya bernuansa sejuk dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran mulai berubah dengan teriknya matahari. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok saat itu berada di pinggir sebuah danau, cuaca cerah, matahari bersinar, nuansa yang tepat untuk kau bilang piknik. Jinhyuk duduk dengan kaki panjangnya dibiarkan memenuhi alas kain kotak-kotak merah putih, sementara Wooseok duduk dengan manis memegang kuas dan palet di hadapan kanvas yang tidak lagi berwarna putih. Peralatan lukisnya yang lain dibiarkan terbuka di sisi kiri Jinhyuk, biar Jinhyuk kesannya berperan untuk menjaga alat lukisnya.

“Kok buat airnya kamu pake warna ungu, seok? Air ‘kan biru.”

“Tergantung pencahayaannya, Jinhyuk.”

“Aku nggak ngerti, deh”

“Kalau dari foto, mungkin kamu cuma bisa lihat air itu warnanya biru, kadang hijau, atau kalau kamu lihatnya foto daerah banjir, mungkin kamu cuma bisa lihat warna coklat. Tapi dari mata manusia, paduan warna itu lebih kaya dari itu. Aku mau indahnya air yang dilihat pakai mata bisa tertuang dengan berbagai macam warna.”

Jinhyuk menggumam, layaknya anak sma yang baru diajarkan seni rupa oleh gurunya.

“Tapi aku pun nggak pernah lihat air warna ungu..”

“Nih, aku pakai warna biru juga buat airnya biar kamu seneng.” jawab Wooseok akhirnya. 

“Eh, jangan seok! Masa gara-gara aku kamu ubah lukisan kamu”

“Apasih? Emang aku pakai warna biru juga, Jinhyuuuk.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh, senang menggoda Wooseok yang sedang serius dengan lukisannya. Jinhyuk lalu memeluk Wooseok dari belakang, dagunya ia tumpangi di bahu Wooseok. Sementara si pelukis tidak terganggu dengan adanya Jinhyuk yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan masih lanjut melukis.

“Kamu tuh bikin lukisan bunga lili yang ada disitu ya?” Jinhyuk kembali bertanya.

“Iya, habis bunganya bagus, cahayanya juga lagi pas, aku lihat cocok buat dilukis.”

“Kalau aku nggak tahu kamu mungkin aku nggak akan tahu itu bunga lili”

“Itu pujian atau ledekan sih?”

“Pujian wooseoook, lukisan kamu terlalu berseni buat aku yang nggak ngerti sama sekali. Tapi aku bisa nangkep itu indah, kayak kamu.”

Baginya saat itu, tidak ada yang dapat membuat lukisan bunga lili berwarna merah muda di atas air berwarna ungu dan biru sebaik Wooseok, tidak ada juga hal lain yang lebih indah dari Wooseok, dan Jinhyuk tidak berbohong soal itu. 

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Jinhyuk lalu menyusuri area pameran itu perlahan-lahan. Ia berpindah dari satu lukisan ke lukisan lainnya. Terkadang menguping komentar dari pengunjung lainnya akan bagaimana Wooseok selalu berhasil membuat karya yang indah dan kaya. Jinhyuk turut merasa bangga mendengar hal itu. Lagi, Jinhyuk bersyukur mengetahui ini adalah tanda-tanda keberhasilan Wooseok. 2 tahun bisa dibilang waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang pelukis yang sebelumnya sedang naik daun untuk memutuskan beristirahat. Karenanya Jinhyuk awalnya khawatir tentang hari kembalinya Wooseok ini. Tetapi melihat antusiasme pengunjung dan mendengar komentar-komentar, yang sebetulnya Jinhyuk tidak paham secara teknis tapi bila ditelaah dari nada bicaranya mengeluarkan pujian-pujian untuk Wooseok, Jinhyuk bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Ada puluhan lukisan yang dipamerkan di sana. Sebagian besar dilukis oleh Wooseok selama kurang lebih setahun terakhir, beberapa lainnya adalah koleksi lama yang masih disimpan oleh Wooseok, atau koleksi lama yang sudah menjadi kepemilikan kolektor yang kenal baik dengan Wooseok namun berbaik hati untuk dipinjamkan dan dipamerkan dalam acara itu. Di antara lukisan-lukisan beraliran impresionis karyanya, terselip sebuah karya yang bisa dibilang aneh. Aneh bukan karena tidak bagus, aneh bukan karena itu adalah lukisan alien, bukan juga karena lukisannya rusak. Lukisan itu aneh karena lukisan itu adalah satu-satunya yang bergaya realisme. Sebuah lukisan dengan objek seorang pria berumur pertengahan 20an, berbadan kurus dan jangkung, fitur wajahnya tergambar jelas. Alis yang tebal, mata yang bersemangat, pipi yang tidak bisa dibilang tirus walaupun proporsi tubuhnya jangkung, dan senyumnya. Senyum itu lebar, cerah seperti matahari, dan dapat menular ke orang di sekitarnya. Tapi Wooseok memberikan sedikit petunjuk bahwa diujung senyum itu, terbesit sedikit, sedikit sekali ketidakpuasan. Lukisan itu tidak diberi nama sesuai dengan nama objeknya. “Realisme” adalah judul dari lukisan itu. Tetapi Jinhyuk tahu, bahwa itu adalah gambaran Wooseok akan dirinya.

“Bagus nggak?” suara sang pelukis yang sangat familiar di telinga Jinhyuk terdengar mendekatinya. Langkah si pelukis lalu berhenti di sebelah kiri Jinhyuk. Keduanya menghadap pada lukisan lelaki itu.

“Bagus. Banget. Lukisan kamu selalu bagus.”

“Thank you”

“Lukisan yang ini kayaknya beda sama lukisan-lukisan yang lain? Tadi aku liat ada lukisan orang juga, tapi kayak beda sama yang ini”

“Oh ya? Apa coba bedanya?”

“Bedanya ini aku.”

“Selain itu, Jinhyuk.”

“Hmmm. Yang ini _style_ -nya beda aja, seok. Aku nggak paham istilahnya. Tapi ini… kayak kamu buat sedemikian rupa biar kayak aslinya. _Real,_ kayak judulnya.”

Wooseok lalu tersenyum. Setidaknya, penjelasan itu cukup untuk seorang Jinhyuk.

“Kurang lebih begitu. Dari semua lukisan yang ada disini, ini yang aku buat paling hati-hati. Aku berusaha untuk buat lukisan ini apa adanya, sesuai sama gambaran nyata kamu. Kalau yang lainnya aku buat sesuai dengan impresiku terhadap objeknya, ini aku buat sesuai kenyataan wujud kamu”

Wooseok berhenti memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Kini dirinya berpaling dari lukisan dan menghadap Jinhyuk, membuat si lawan bicara juga menghadapnya. Jinhyuk tidak berkata apa-apa di jedanya, seperti tahu bahwa kalimat Wooseok itu masih ada kelanjutannya. Diberi kesempatan oleh Jinhyuk, Wooseok lalu melanjutkan.

“Sama kayak kamu. Di antara semua yang aku tahu, di antara semua orang yang aku kenal, kamu itu orang yang paling realistis. Makanya menurutku, kalau aku memutuskan untuk membuat kamu jadi objek lukisanku, kamu nggak bisa kalau aku lukis sesuai impresiku. Kamu baiknya dilukis sesuai apa adanya kamu.”

“Aku bisa anggap itu pujian?”

“Kamu bisa anggap itu pujian”

“Oh iya, maaf, aku nggak bawa bunga hari ini. Biasanya orang kalau datang ke pameran perdana bawa bunga buat pelukisnya kan?”

Wooseok tertawa kecil. Dari segala hal yang Jinhyuk tidak mengerti soal seni dan pameran, Jinhyuk memilih untuk mengingat hal remeh itu.

“Nggak apa-apa, yang penting kamu datang”

“Kamu kasih undangan VIP, masa aku nggak datang untuk ngasih kamu ucapan selamat. Walau aku nggak bisa lama-lama.”

“Udah ditunggu kan? Sama Lea?”

“Iya, ada janji makan malam sama keluarganya.”

“Oke”

“Selamat, Wooseok. Aku ikut senang dan bangga atas kembalinya kamu ke dunia lukis yang selalu kamu cintai.”

Jinhyuk akhirnya memberikan ucapannya pada Wooseok. Telapak tangan kanannya ia ulurkan untuk menjabat tangan Wooseok. Wooseok dapat dengan jelas melihatnya. Tangan yang sering merengkuhnya, disandarkan ke pipinya. _Dulu._ Tangan itu kini sudah berhias dengan cincin di jari manis. Dan Wooseok, sudah pasti dapat dengan jelas melihatnya. Wooseok membalas jabat tangan Jinhyuk.

“Makasih, Jinhyuk.”

“Aku pamit ya, seok.”

“Iya, hati-hati.”

"Thanks.. Sampai ketemu lagi”

“Iya”

Kedua tangan itu lalu berpisah, diikuti dengan langkah Jinhyuk yang menjauh. Wooseok, hanya bisa menatap punggung lelaki yang dulu dicintainya.

_Sampai ketemu lagi.. atau tidak._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Any comments, feedbacks, or kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
